Repeater
' ' Repeater is a peashooting plant appearing in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Day stage of the first game and is the sixth plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in the second game. It costs 200 sun, and fires two peas at the same rate as a normal Peashooter. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: Fast Plants vs. Zombies 2 Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" Sun cost: 200 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Gatling Pea Gatling Pea is Repeater's upgrade, capable of shooting four peas at a time. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Repeater will temporarily turn into a Gatling Pea, like Peashooter, but with a blue spiked corporal helmet. Repeater will then shoot 90 peas, and then after charging for a second, it fires a giant pea that deals 30 damage. Strategies Overall, Repeater could be considered as two Peashooters combined into a single plant, with double the firepower and sun cost of the average Peashooter, and the benefit of space conservation and faster recharge rate. This means that while the player will have more difficulty deploying Repeater early, the plant itself will prove to be much more useful as the level progresses. This is further improved by the fact that Gatling Pea, Repeater's upgrade, is capable of the highest damage per second potential in the game under the right condition. However, Repeater continues to suffer from some of Peashooter's weaknesses, namely poor crowd control capability and the inability to bypass Screen Door Zombie and Ladder Zombie's shields. Like other pea-firing plants, Repeater benefits greatly from the use of Torchwood, as the latter can ignite peas passing through it, doubling their damage and giving them small splash damage. The player should remember however, that flaming peas can remove ice-based effect from their direct target, making plants like Ice-shroom less effective, but not their splash damage targets. Vasebreaker In Vasebreaker, Repeater is unique in that it will only appear as a backward facing variant. Therefore, it should be planted to the right, instead of to the left side of the levels. Backward Repeater is particularly useful against fighting vase Gargantuars, as it can avoid being in their course and can shoot them with relative safety. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While Repeater has not changed during the transition to the new game, the loss of fire pea's splash damage capability has put a significant dent in Repeater's usefulness, as well as other peashooting plants'. This is only worsened by the increased amount of enemies that can either block or deflect straight shooting projectiles, and the fact that Repeater faces competition from Fire Peashooter, which deals identical damage at a slightly cheaper price tag, can thaw nearby plants in Frostbite Caves, but does not benefit from Torchwood and cannot deal damage to Imp Dragon Zombies. In conclusion, while Repeater may have retained its profile through the games, it has failed to catch up with the changing environment and consequently dropped in usability. A Repeater's Plant Food upgrade with the help of Torchwood's fire can kill a normal Gargantuar (90*2=180), and if it is helped with Torchwood's napalm fire can even kill a Jurassic Gargantuar. Note that the Imp can also absorb some peas, but it is not important since the Gargantuar will be shrunken into a normal zombie. Note that the Chinese upgraded effects for this plant can be seen as contradictory, since it shoots fire, ice, and napalm peas at the same time, making the ice peas useless. Trivia General *It looks almost identical to Peashooter, with the differences being the multiple leaves on the back of its head and eyebrows that give off an angry or annoyed appearance. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Nintendo DS version, Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *In the iPad version, its leaves at the back are different from the original version. *In some Vasebreaker levels, a backwards repeater will come out of vases. It works similar to a regular Repeater, but kills zombies from behind, similar to the Split Pea. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The helmet seen during Repeater's Plant Food ability is a Stahlhelm, a steel helmet used by the German military in the two World Wars. *In the Chinese version its Almanac entry is different. Its description is a reference to the fact that it is a money premium plant. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Day Category:Day plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt plants Category:Peashooting plants